Opening Quotes
Opening Quotes appear while a game is loading. Quotes include famous historical figures, Laws of Physics, and Wikipedia articles from the game universe. Laws of Physics Newton's First Law "An object in Motion will not change its velocity unless an external force acts upon it." Newton's Third Law "To every action there is always an equal and opposite reaction; or the forces of two bodies on each other are always equal and are directed in opposite directions." The First Law of Thermodynamics "This flow of heat is a form of energy transfer. In other words, a quantity of heat that flows from a hot body to a cold one can be expressed as an amount of energy being transferred from the hot body to the cold one." Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation "Every point mass in the universe attracts every other point mass with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them." Wikipedia, 2077 *"A space engineer is a professional practitioner who uses scientific knowledge, mathematics, physics, astronomy, propulsion technology, materials science, structural analysis, manufacturing and ingenuity to solve practical problems in space." *"To be termed scientific, a method of inquiry must be based on empirical and measurable evidence subject to specific principles of reasoning." *"Space Engineers are in high demand, especially since the Second Space Race of 2029." *"In war times, space engineering involves military engineering as well. Such tasks typically include construction and demolition tasks under combat conditions." *"SCIENTIFIC METHOD: principles and procedures for the systematic pursuit of knowledge involving the recognition and formulation of a problem, the collection of data through observation and experiment, and the formulation and testing of hypotheses." *"Scientific laws are strongly supported by empirical evidence - they are scientific knowledge that experiments have repeatedly verified (and never falsified)." Other Quotes Anonymous * "An optimist will tell you the glass is half-full; the pessimist, half-empty; and the engineer will tell you the glass is twice the size it needs to be" '' (Anonym) *"The only time you have too much fuel is when you're on fire." '' USAF Ammo Troop *''"If you see a bomb technician running, follow him." '' US Army Ordinance *''"Tracers work both ways."'' Historical Figures Max Planck *''"Scientific discovery and scientific knowledge have been achieved only by those who have gone in pursuit of it without any practical purpose whatsoever in view."'' Albert Einstein *''"No amount of Experimentation can ever prove me right. A single experiment can prove me wrong." '' Alexander Calder *''"To an engineer, good enough is perfect. With an artist, there is no such thing as perfect." '' Archimedes * "Give me a lever long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world." Benjamin Franklin *''"An investment in knowledge pays the best interest."'' Bertrand Russell *''"Science may set limits to knowledge, but should not set limits to imagination." '' Buzz Aldrin *''"Mars is there, waiting to be reached."'' Emmanuel Kant *''"Science is organized knowledge. Wisdom is organized life." '' Freeman Dyson *''"A good scientist is a person with original ideas. A good engineer is a person who makes a design that works with as few original ideas as possible. there are no Prima Donnas in engineering." '' *''"Aviation is the branch of engineering that is least forgiving of mistakes."'' Galileo Galilei *''"If I were again beginning my studies, I would follow the advice of Plato and start with mathematics."'' *''"By denying scientific principles, one may maintain any paradox."'' *''"Mathematics is the language with which God wrote the Universe."'' Gene Kranz *''"Failure is not an option."'' George Brenard Shaw * "Science never solves a problem without creating ten more." Jon McBride *''"A pilot who doesn't have any fear probably isn't flying his plane to its maximum."'' Michael Collins *''"To go places and do things that have never been done before. That is what living is all about."'' Thomas Edison *''"Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety nine percent perspiration."'' Indiana Jones *''"Nothing shocks me. I'm a scientist."'' Leonardo da Vinci *''"I have offended God and mankind because my work did not reach the quality it should have."'' *''"Nature never breaks her own laws."'' *''"Where there is shouting, there is no true knowledge"'' Robert Heinlein *''"One man's 'Magic' is another man's engineering. 'Supernatural' is a null word."'' Scott Adams * "Engineers like to solve problems. If there are no problems handily available, they will create their own problems." Theodore Von Karman * "Scientists discover the world that exists; Engineers create the world that never was." Yuri Gagarin *''"I see earth! It is so beautiful!" '' *''"The path of a cosmonaut is not an easy, triumphant march to glory. You have to get to know the meaning not of just joy but also of grief, before being allowed in the spacecraft cabin."'' *''"I could have gone on floating through space forever."'' William Gibson *''"When you want to know how things really work, study them when they're coming apart."'' Category:Game mechanics